darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Madclaw/archive4
This is an archive, please do not post in here. Thanks I really think I got the award by accident, when I put my own username there :D Thanks very Much — Wedgepwns!! talk 07:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Madclaw update Hello, here a little message from Madclaw, My computer still has more issues then my whole family tree and it will still be a while before I can use it. At this moment I'm using a computer which does not allow me to join IRC. This pisses me off naturally. In any case have a nice weekend and see ya all later. \m/ Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:53, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :D Sweet! Thank you, I appreciate it. Sorry I haven't been around, I currently have no cable at my home, so I can't get on anywhere but here, in school. Thank you. The Almighty Ninja 16:23, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Couldn't stay away...... '''Evil Grin'Darth 83.81.43 19:14, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Pavan You. Are. An. Evil. Genius. IFYLOFD '''Talk 00:28, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for that. IFYLOFD '''Talk 14:53, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Award Cheers! Jedimca0 Gives you a fresh glass of Jawa Juice! To recover from a hard days work on Darthipedia! Jax Pavan Hey, y'know the thing about creating pages until Wikia starts to complain? Well, I'm from Wikia, and I'm complaining. :) The Jax Pavan thing is funny, it's clever, and it's cool. And we can't let you do it. Bot-creating so many pages is going to slow down the site, and kill our Google pagerank. We work really hard to have a site that can handle an ever-growing collection of wikis and pages -- and you may have noticed that sometimes the site gets a little creaky as we struggle to keep up with the huge amount of activity. Having 582,797,753 Jax Pavans is going to go beyond creaky -- at a certain point, it would shut down the whole site. So -- it's funny, and I respect the funny. But we have to stop it, and clean it up. I talked to one of the engineers, and he said that we can easily create a little extension that makes it look like there are 582,000,000 Jax Pavan pages without actually going to the trouble of creating them all. Do you guys want to work on that? -- Danny (talk) 22:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I see that you blocked Darth2, and then unblocked it, saying "Not yet". I'd like to talk about the situation, so please write me back! -- Danny (talk) 23:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Deleted Jaxes *Thanks for the welcome. I know the bot-automated deletion of the bot-created Jaxes has resulted in some user-modified articles being deleted, and I wanted to verify that Jax Pavan 737 and Jax Pavan 800 were the victims of this, and, if so, perhaps see them undeleted. Thanks. jSarek 06:52, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Template I found this template at Zelda Fanon. I'm sure you and the other users here could modify it and do funny things with it. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 02:42, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 04:11, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Random Jax Hi Madclaw -- I talked to Artur about the random Jax Pavan page. He has an idea about how to accomplish it, but it was too complicated for my personal brain. He said that you should catch him on irc -- he's in the #wikia channel, and his irc name is Crucially. He's in Sweden for the next two weeks, so you guys are in the same time zone. :) Let me know how it's working out... -- Danny (talk) 00:30, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Another random Jax *So, how do I link to a random Jax? Mauser 17:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Categotising What category exactly? It has the same category than any other Jax Pavan article plus the "articles to be improved" category. --Odysseas-Spartan | 14:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Blocked? How come? -- Danny (talk) 16:41, 20 October 2008 (UTC)